Question: Our basketball team has 12 members, each of whom can play any position.  In how many ways can we choose a starting lineup consisting of a center, a power forward, a shooting forward, a point guard, and a shooting guard?
Explanation: There are 12 choices for the first position, then 11 players to choose from for the second, then 10 for the third, then 9 for the fourth, and finally just 8 for the fifth, for a total of $ 12 \times 11 \times 10 \times 9 \times 8 = \boxed{95,\!040}$.